


Close your eyes...

by Mifrifi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Illness, Hospitals, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is institutionalized by his parents when he was 14. Six years later he meets Thorin on his 20th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes...

Thorin looks to the young man with the curly brown hair in the right corner of the croatian restaurant. It seems like he is here with his family. There is his mother and his father. No siblings. His father doesn´t smile and it seems like his mother avoids to look at her son. He could see how the young man says something, but they don´t answer him. Sometimes he waits a little bit, smiles sadly and continues to try to talk to them. 

"Thorin? Is everything alright?" asks his sister Dís and looks to the young man, too. "Do you know him?" she smiles. "No, I don´t... it´s just. He always tries to talk to his parents and they don´t answer him. It seems like they hate to be here with him." answers Thorin. "Yeah, you´re right. Like if they don´t want to get see with him!" Dís sighs. "It´s sad how some people treat their own children. Come on. We are here to celebrate you. Finally you´re after 3 years back. Don´t look at them. You are the one who´s important right now!" Dís strokes over Thorin´s beard and smiles. "You´re right, sister!" he smiles too and stops watching the young man.

...

"Hey Mom, how are you?" asks Bilbo and looks to his mother. No answer. "Mom... I-I-I am very glad to be here with you. And with dad! I´ve missed you! We haven´t seen each other since months!" he smiles. No answer. He sighs and looks at his plate. He trembles. Desperately he tries not to cry. "I-I-I am going to the salad bar. Do you want something, too?" No answer. "Okay... okay..." he nods and goes to the salad bar. 

...

"Hey!" Thorin saw that the young man with the curly hair went to the salad bar and so he did the same. Now they are both in front of tomatoes, corn and cucumbers. Bilbo looks to him, smiles politely and wants to put some corn on his plate but he trembles too much. Thorin looks at him. He recognizes small round burns on Bilbo's temples. He lays a hand on Bilbo´s trembling hand and helps him to put some corn on the plate. "Do you want some more?" he asks. Bilbo shakes his head. "What´s your name?" Bilbo looks to him and opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly his father stands behind Thorin. "Bilbo! Enough! Put down your plate! I will bring you back to the hospital!" Bilbo looks to him. "But I-I-I haven't ate yet!" "Not my problem! Put it down!" 

Bilbo sighs, puts down his plate and follows his father. Once again he turns around and looks to his mother. She still sits at the table. He smiles and raises his hand to wave but she turns around. Bilbo lets his hand drop and leaves with his father the restaurant.

...

Bilbo looks out of the window. After 30 minutes they arrived at the "hospital". It is a psychiatric hospital. His parents institutionalized him when he was 14. Now six years later he is still there. His parents think he is insane but they just don´t want to have him. He looks to the gate. There is his doctor, Dwalin Fundin. He waits for him and smiles. Bilbo looks to his father. "Thanks for that lovely birthday!" he smiles and stays polite, his father looks angry at him. "Goodbye!" Bilbo goes to Dwalin. 

"Hello Bilbo, how was your day?" he asks, but Bilbo doesn´t answer. He looks after his father and how he drives away. "I-It was nice. They went to a croatian restaurant with me. They have not talked to me but someone talked with me at the salad bar. He was very nice. He helped me to put some corn on my plate, but my father saw that and brought me back. I haven´t ate something. Can I get something here or are the meal times over?" Bilbo hopes the best. "Just go into your room. I will bring you something!" smiles Dwalin.

"Thank you!" he says and goes into his room. He sits down on his bed and waits. Doctor Dwalin Fundin is the only one here who is nice to him. Since Bilbo is here, he is his doctor. He helps him a lot and Bilbo is very thankful to have at least him. And he doesn´t has to wait long. After few minutes Dwalin comes to him. "Here. It´s not much but..." he shows a piece of cake with a candle. "Happy birthday, Bilbo! Close your eyes and make a wish!" Bilbo looks to the candle and blows out the candle. "And here. A gift for you! It´s a book. So I can read to you some other stories." Dwalin sits down next to Bilbo and wants to give him the cake but he sees that Bilbo trembling too much to hold the plate. "Come here. Let me help you!" Dwalin smiles and helps Bilbo to eat the piece of cake. "If you want I can read to you the first chapter from your new book. It´s about a hobbit who goes on an adventure with 13 dwarfs to fight against a dragon. It´s a beautiful story! What do you think?" "Sounds great!" says Bilbo and looks to the book. "And you know what? Some names are similar to ours. The hobbit named Bilbo... just like you!" Bilbo smiles: "Really?" "Yes, just listen well!"

...

Dwalin looks to Bilbo. He´s sleeping. The day was too much for him. He smiles. He lays the book to the side, and turns off the light before he leaves Bilbo´s room. "Doctor Dwalin Fundin? A visitor for you. He´s in your office room!" "Thanks. I am coming!" Dwalin looks once again through the window of Bilbo´s door before he goes to his own office room and smiles. "The long lost king is finally back?" Dwalin smiles. "Yeah. But I am not a king. I was a king in the school because I was the best." Thorin looks to him and hugs him. "And you are still in this... psychiatric hospital?" Thorin looks around. "I want to help people." answers Dwalin and sits down. "Do you want to drink something?" "No, thanks. I was in a restaurant. I am well-fed!" he laughs. "They said I should wait here, because you are in the room of your favorite patient... you can have something like this?" Thorin asks. "Are not you obligated to treat everyone the same?" "I am... but he´s special. His parents institutionalized him six years ago. He was perfectly healthy. Through the loneliness and... the electroconvulsive therapy he got ill. I am always against this therapy but his parents want it, and we have to do what they want." he sighs.

"Six years?" Thorin shakes his head. "The poor boy." he looks out of the window. "What´s wrong?" "That reminds me... today I saw a young man with his parents in the restaurant. They were so mean to him. He stood at the salad bar. I wanted to talk to him so I tried to figure out his name. I saw small round burns on his temples and after I helped him to put some corn on his plate because he trembled so much, his father came and drove with him away. After 1 hour he was back - alone, without his son - and ate together this his wife." Dwalin listening to Thorin´s story and couldn´t believe it. That was similar to what Bilbo told him. "Do you know his name?" asks Dwalin. "Y-Yes... His father called him Bilbo. He has brown curly hair and wonderful blue eyes! He was cute... I wish I could help have helped him..." "Come with me!" "What?" "Come with me!" Dwalin runs out of his room and together with Thorin to Bilbo´s door. "Look through the window of the door. Do you mean him?" Thorin looks through the window and couldn´t believe it. It is him!

"Yes... yes! That´s the boy! He´s... he´s here?" asks Thorin. Dwalin nods, he opens the door and goes into the room. "Bilbo? Bilbo! Wake up. Here is someone for you!" Bilbo opens his eyes and looks to Dwalin. "My parents?" he asks afraid. "No, no. Not your parents. It´s him. The one you liked so much. The one who talked to you at the salad bar." Dwalin smiles. Bilbo looks up and saw Thorin. "Hey Bilbo!" Thorin smiles and sits down on Bilbo´s bed and strokes through his hair. "My name is Thorin. Unfortunately, we had not the time to talk to each other." Bilbo sits up and looks to Dwalin. "Don´t worry. He´s my friend. He´s nice and it´s seems like he likes you!" Dwalin looks to Thorin. "I will leave you alone. Be nice to him. Just remember. He´s my favorite patient!" he smiles, and leaves the room. Thorin is alone with Bilbo and smiles. He lays a hand on Bilbo´s cheek and couldn´t stop smiling. 

"Dwalin said, you like me... he´s the only one who likes me!" Bilbo smiles sadly. "No, not the only one. I like you too!" Thorin looks around. "What´s that?" "A book. Dwalin gave it today to me as birthday gift." "Today is your birthday?" Thorin looks at him and sighs. "I don´t have a birthday gift for you!" Thorin looks sad to Bilbo. "You already gave me one. You treat me like a normal person. You talked to me and you aren´t afraid of me! That´s enough!" Bilbo smiles. "That´s so nice. But I want to do something for you!" "Read the next chapter!" says Bilbo and gives him the book. "I will listen to you!".

Thorin smiles. He looks to Bilbo. The little one lays on his chest and it seems like he´s happy. "I will give you a promise as gift, okay?" he looks to Bilbo. "A promise?" he asks. "I will never leave you alone!" answers Thorin, opens the book and reads the second chapter.

...

Some weeks later:

"Goodbye Bilbo!" Dwalin hugs Bilbo and looks to Thorin. "Take care of him. Just remember! He´s my-" "Yeah I know. I know. He´s your favorite patient!" Thorin laughs and looks to Bilbo. "But not anymore. Now he´s mine and I will never let him go!" he takes Bilbo´s hand and goes to his car. He helps Bilbo in the car and looks once again to Dwalin. "What do you want to tell his parents?" he asks. "Nothing. He´s old enough and if they will ask... I don´t know. Maybe I will tell them, that he ran away with the guy from the salad bar who falls in love with him?" "Oh really?" "What? It´s the true, right?" Thorin looks to Bilbo who sits in the car and smiles. "Yeah it true but you forgot something!" "Yeah? What?" "You forgot to say, that he´s happy and that he´s with someone who loves him from the very first moment." Dwalin shakes his head. "Don´t worry. This is the first thing I will tell them! Goodbye Thorin." "Goodbye. And... thank you!" Thorin smiles and drives with Bilbo away. Just away. Somewhere where they can hide and start a new life together.


End file.
